


straws

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: medievalraven asked:hi!!! love all your writing and i don't know if you're taking prompts but if you are would you consider something from your brio coffee shop au? maybe their first kiss??--this would fit into the 'Mug Half Full' brio coffee shop AU universe





	straws

Coffee AU is [here ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20054953%3Fview_adult%3Dtrue&t=Y2JmZjJmMzg1YjgzZjNmYzU0MmQ3M2Q4OTI2YTZlZjRjN2UzOWQ5NSw2MFVlSU5FTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8yoh2Iwwg7e1J09moaalfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblainesebastian.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187922307217%2Fhi-love-all-your-writing-and-i-dont-know-if&m=1)if anyone wants to read, though it’s not necessary.

\--

“Why did you order cardboard straws?”

Beth glances up as Rio comes out of the kitchen, rounding the corner to lean against the pastry case. Her eyes flutter over the button down shirt he’s got rolled up his forearms, skin on display for her. She clears her throat and purses her lips—right, what’s he asking again?

“Uh, because we needed them.”

His gaze flickers up off the clipboard in his hands, staring at her like the words are printed on her skin. “What, the four boxes in the storage room not good enough for you?”

“_Aha!” _She grins and presents Rio with a small cup that has too much foam seeping out from the sides.

Rio blinks before setting down the clipboard, a teasing smile playing with the edges of his mouth. “Am I supposed to be impressed?”

Beth puts her hands on her hips, “It’s an Americano.”

“So we ain’t talkin’ about the straws then, or?” He picks up the cup and scrunches his nose, “Americanos don’t have foam.”

“Oh…it’s a macchiato then.” She grins, a soft laugh bubbling up in her throat. She can tell Rio is teetering between amusement and annoyance at the fact that she can’t quite master using the machines to make coffee but…it’s only part of her job anyways. “I’m learning.”

“You’re aggravatin’.” He mumbles before setting the coffee down. “I’m cancelin’ the straws.”

“Don’t you care about the turtles?”

“I care about the four boxes we got in storage.”

“_Marcus _cares about the turtles.” She argues and she knows she’s not playing fair, using his son like that, but she can tell it has the desired affect that she wants.

Rio’s shoulders loosen like a string being cut as he looks at her and Beth takes a soft step forward into his space. His eyes flicker over her features, his jaw working as they linger on her lips.

“That’s playin’ dirty, ma.”

She smiles, chewing on her lip very purposely as she looks up into his eyes. “I just know my audience.”

“Do you?”

He closes the space, capturing his lips with her own, his arm snaking around her back to pull her up and into him. Beth hears a small sound leave her mouth, a mixture of pleasure and surprise, her eyes closing as she loses her train of thought. They only pull back because the door dings, a customer finding their way inside. Rio smiles, his hand falling to her waist to squeeze gently.

“Learn how to make an Americano. Can’t be gettin’ anymore unsatisfied customer complaints about you.” He winks and she rolls her eyes, turning to take their order. 


End file.
